Godzilla
by valecad10
Summary: Godzilla:Parody of Shrek. Godzilla lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his "friends" must save Princess Luna for the evil Lord Lotso But will love find him first? Pairings:GodzillaxPrincessLuna
1. Chapter 1

**Godzilla: **Parody of Shrek. Godzilla lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his "friends" must save Princess Luna for the evil Lord Lotso. But will love find him first? Pairings: GodzillaxHumanLunaxLuna, PinkiexMaleRayquaza, GurenxTwilight, CeylanxFluttershy, ToxsaxRainbow and ChookixApplejack.

Cast:

Shrek: Godzilla (Godzilla: Final Wars)

Human Fiona:(Human) Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Ogre Fiona: Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Donkey: Guren/Bravenwolf, Ceylan/Tributon, Toxsa/Valorn , Chooki/Lydendor (Tenkai Knights), Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)

Dragon: Rayquaza (Pokemon)

Gingy: Robot boy (Robot boy)

Pinnochio: Derpy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Big Bad Wolf: Diego (Ice Age)

Three Little Pigs: Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Momoko/Blossom, Miyako/Bubbles and Kaoru/Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z)

Three Blind Mice: Minions (Despicable Me)

Robin Hood and his merry men: Ginyu Force (Dragonball Z)

Farquaad: Lotso (Toy Story 3)


	2. Godzilla

A book is laying on a table of some type. It opens, and we here an anyomonus voice.

Anyomous voice: Once apoun a time, there was a beautiful princess. But she had a curse upon her of a frightening sort, and could only be broken by true love's first kiss. She was locked away in a tower guarded by a terrible fire breathing Rayquaza. Although may brave knights tried to free her, none suceeded. To this day, the princess awaits in the highest room of the tallest tower, for true love's first kiss.

The voice stops, then starts to laugh.

Anyomonus voice: Yeah like that's ever going to happen!

The voice's owner comes out of the outhouse he was in. He is a huge mutated dinosaur with dark green scales, red eyes and sharp spikes running down from his back to his tail. His name is Godzilla. He took a look around his woods and hid a smile. To you, it might not seem much. But to Godzilla, it's home.

**Somebody once told me the world is going to roll me**

**I ain't the sharpest tool in the shead**

**She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb**

**In the shape of an "L" on her forehead**

**Adopted from ****_ANIMAL KING 415_****, Pearl Darkness' Rouge**

**Well the years start comming and they don't stop coming**

**Back to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**

Godzilla scoops up nuclear waste with a bucket (he is a mutated lizard after all.). He hangs the bucket of waste above him. He pull the lever and bathes himself, as he whistles and slaps some oil onto the ground.

Hugh Jackman as Godzilla

**So much to do, so much to see**

**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow**

Godzilla then uses slime to brush his teeth. Once he's done, he shows his teeth to a mirror. It shatters upon seeing him.

Johnny Yong Bosch as Guren Nash/Bravenwolf

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Todd Haberkorn as Ceylan Jones/Tributon

Andrea Libman as Fluttershy

Bryce Pappenbrook as Chooki Mason/Lydendor

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack

Ben Diskin as Toxsa Dalton/Valorn

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

Godzilla then stands in front of a pond. His spikes then start start to glow in a blue light then he blows out a nuclear flame out of his mouth, killing all the fish in there. He smirks as he takes one out.

Tabitha St. Germain as Luna

**It's a cool place and they say it gets colder**

**You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older**

**But the meteor men beg to differ**

**Judging by the hole in the satellite picture**

Godzilla pushes some mud out of the log and grabs a slug.

Ned Beatty as Lotso

Moments later, Godzilla is paiting something on a slab of bark. After he finishes, he kisses the painting, so it looks like he had lipstick. He placed it in front of his house and went inside.

**The ice we skate is getting thin, the waters getting warm so you might as well swim**

**My worlds on fire how about your's**

**That's the way I like it and I never get bored**

At a nearby pub, an angry mob of men pour out of the doors. They are making a plan to get rid of a certain mutated lizard once and for all.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

Godzilla makes a fire by using his nuclear breath onto a pile of wood. He smiles. In the woods, the mob sets fire on their torches. Godzilla settles down on a huge recliner. The angry mob runs into the swamp, trampling his keep out signs. Godzilla hears it and looks out the window.

**Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play**

**Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shooting stars break the mold**

Godzilla rolls his eyes and groans but then smiles, time for some fun. It's time to do what he usually does: get rid of the mob. The mob makes their way through the epitaphs quietly, while he follows as quietly as them.

Gaston: You think it's in there?

One of the mob people named Gaston.

Kay: Alright, Lets get it!

Gaston (The beauty and the beast) stops him and said, "Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what what that thing do to you?"

"Yeah," Almeda agrees, "It'll grind your bones for its bread."

Someone laughs. the mob turns to see Gozilla standing behind them, smirking.

Godzilla: Yes. Well actually, that would be a giant.

The mob gasps as he walks foward slowly.

Rouge: Now mutants like me, oh, they're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin.

Gaston: No!

Godzilla: They'll shave your liver, squeeze the jelly from your eyes!

He pauses and said,

Godzilla: Actually, it's quite good on toast.

Kay: Back!

Kay shouted as he swings a flame torch at Godzilla.

Kay: Back, beast! Back! I'm warn ya!

Godzilla licks his fingers and douses the torch. The mob gasps and Kay said nervously,

Kay: Right.

Godzilla stares at them for a moment and he lets out a loud roar. The mob begins screaming like a bunch of little girls as he continues scaring them and their torches go out . Godzilla finishes roaring and wipes away some saliva from his mouth and smirks, as the mob continues screaming their hearts out. They stopped and shivered.

Godzilla leaned in and whispered,

Godzilla: This is the part where you run away.

The mob, without a second thought, screamed and runs away.

Godzilla laughed as they run away and out of the forest.

Gozilla: And stay out!

He added. But then Godzilla looks somewhat confused. The mob usually comes at the end of the week and it's the middle of it. He notices a wanted sign. He picks it up and reads it.

Godzilla: "Wanted: Supernatural, Anime, Mystical, Robotic, and Toon-like creatures"

He then sighs and tosses it away. He knew it was none of his business and shouldn't bother to deal with whoever is pursuing said people from the poster. But he will be proven wrong.


End file.
